Lunch Wars
by Blue Fire
Summary: a continuation of Morpha's breakfast wars.


Disclaimer: Not mine, darn it. Not the G-boys, the Scouts, or even the jello. However, the mashers are copyright Morpha. Take 'em without permission, and I'm willing to bet she'll turn into something with lots of teeth and pay you a visit. (grins evilly) Oh, and...in the SLIM chance that anybody with legal connections reads this, don't sue. Me: poor. Lawyers: rich. It's really quite simple....  
  
  
  
  


**Lunch  
  
**

This is a continuation of Morpha's breakfast story...bear in mind that I wrote this BEFORE she wrote her story. The details may not fit. Why didn't I wait? She was to stressed over making a sequel to the Chibi Chibi story to worry about finishing another one. I just made her tell me her plans for the breakfast one, and went from there. ^_^ Warning: Shameless self-insertion!**  
**

  


Narrator: Not long after the Breakfast Wars, seperate factions once again began to gain power within the kitchen. The world, painfully oblivious to the scheming of Mariemaia brand Tupperware, had a rude awakening when stores suddenly started to run out of certain food items.  
  
**  
  
**Wufei scowled at the 'food' on his plate. It was painfully obvious that Maxwell had prepared at least two of the items on the table...and Maxwell was a worse cook than Yuy. He suspiciously poked one of the globs with his fork. It wiggled...and kept wiggling. He quickly drew back his hand and glared at Duo.  
  
Wufei: "Maxwell...what is this...slop?!"  
Duo: "Hey! I'll have ya know that's called JELLO, not SLOP!"  
Wufei: "It moves."  
Duo: "Duh! Jello Jigglers! They're good!" (huge grin)  
Wufei: (glares at plate.) "Food should not wiggle or come in designer colors! It is dishonorable!!!! (picks up a bowl of mashed potatoes) Now THESE are real food! Mashers are quite honorable!"  
Duo: "You didn't even try the jello! Ya can't say it's 'dishonorable' if ya ain't tried it!!!!"  
Wufei: "Maxwell, your jello is as dishonorable as your english!"  
Duo; "And WHAT'S wrong with my english???" (glares)  
  
The other Gundam boys watch nervously as Wufei picks up his potatoes and Duo grabs his jello. Their last food incident was firmly etched in their minds...only a week ago, breakfast had turned ugly, thanks to the same two nuts who were quabbling now. Quatre slipped quickly out of his seat and between Shinigami and Justice Boy.  
  
Quatre: (nervously) 'Guys, c'mon, both foods are good! Right? let's just sit down and finish eating...' (puppy eyes) "Please?"  
Wufei: "NO! I will NOT allow this cur to dishonor my mashers!"  
Duo: "YOU'RE the one who dissed my jello! Die!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre jumped back as Duo dumped a handful of jello onto Wufei's head. Wufei, of course, growled and started chasing Duo with his mashed potatoes. Heero ducked as a bit of jello went flying past his head, then stood up and grabbed Duo's braid and Wufei's ponytail, effectively holding the two apart.   
  
Heero: "SIT. DOWN. NOW! There is NO way we are letting you start another fight!"   
  
Duo, whose hair was longer, had managed to squirm around to face Heero. He grabbed some lime green jello.  
  
Duo: "THE GOD OF DEATH IS DISPLEASED!!!!! DIEEE!!!!!"  
  
He dumped the jello down Heero's shirt, then, aparently just realizing what he had done, gulped and started trying to break away.  
  
Duo: "Uh, sorry man, I was kinda worked up there...heh heh...you don't mid, d'ya? Um...(Heero glares at him)...AH!! DON'T KILL ME! I'M TOO CUTE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Wufei: (snickers) "Hah! Justice is served!"  
Heero: (glares.) "..."(glares some more)"...Duo...."(growls and grabs a chicken leg)  
Quatre: "Heero! Don't! You just got them calmed down!  
Heero: (In full battle mode, raises the chicken leg and starts beating Duo over the head with it. In the process, he let's go of Wufei)  
Duo: "Ow! Ow! OW!! Hey, that's greasy! D'ya know how long it'll take me to wash this out?!?" (grabs another handful of jello) "No one messes with my hair!!!"  
  
He flings the jello at Heero, who ducks...causing the glob to hit Wufei in the face. Wufei starts to see red, and it isn't just from the cherry jello. He picks up his mashers and joins in the chase around the kitchen.  
  
Wufei: "I will restore JUSTICE!!!!!"  
  
Trowa watches calmly as the trio race around the kitchen. He shrugs and picks up some spaghetti, and begins to make a lasso out of it. Quatre stares at him.   
  
Quatre: "Trowa...what are you doing?"  
Trowa: (shrugs) We're gonna get pulled into this sooner or later. I want to be prepared when I do. (Some mashed potaoes land on his head.) See? (He stands up and begins wrapping spaghetti around Duo's neck. Quatre sighs and picks up some meatballs.)  
Quatre: "Well...I guess he's got a point."   
  
Quatre turns over the kitchen table and sets up fort behind it. He begins catapulting meatballs over the top of the table.  
  
Quatre: "BONZAII!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get them, my meatball followers! Use your power of love and sauce!"  
  
Meatballs in miniskirts smack the boys in their faces. The others suddenly realize that another fighter has joined in. They begin hurling their weapons at Quatre, who ducks begind his table. The food fight begins going full force. Five minutes later, Blue Fire and Morpha walk in.  
  
Morpha: "Hi guys, we're here!...guys?"  
Blue Fire: "Oh for...not again! Let's get out of here!"  
  
The two girls turn and hightail it out of the kitchen. The LAST thing they needed was to spend all day washing food bits out of their hair! Meanwhile, back in the kitchen...well, lets just say that thirty minutes later, they were still going at it. Every half hour, either Morpha or Blue Fire would peek in to see if the carnage had stopped.  
  
8:30- Blue Fire: "...well, Quatre is being besiged by Trowa and Heero...Duo is clinging to the ceiling, don't ask me how...and Wufei is wrapped up in spaghetti getting jello dripped on his head...."  
  
9:00-Morpha: "Wufei is flinging potatoes at Trowa and Duo, Duo is trying to get more jello down Heero's shirt, and Quatre is hurling meatballs at Wufei...a couple are stuck on his ponytail! (Blue Fire and Morpha laugh hysterically)  
  
9:30-Blue Fire: "Geez, aren't they ever gonna stop? I think...is that Trowa? It must be, no one else has bangs like that...anyway, they're all covered in food, someone, I think it's Duo, is tied to the table with spaghetti, um...that must be Quatre, pelting him with meatballs...oh, I give up, I can't tell 'em apart."  
  
10:00-Morpha: "Hey, I think they stopped!"  
Blue Fire: "Are you sure?"  
Morpha: "Yeah, they seem to be asleep...or dead. Can't tell which. Q-kun! Are you ok?!?"  
  
They slowly make their way throguh the remains of the kitchen, grimacing each time the step in jello.   
  
Blue Firel\: "Guys? Are you okay?' (she stops by Heero) "Heero? Hello?"  
  
Wufei: (thinking) Five...  
Quatre: Four...  
Trowa: Three...  
Duo: Two...  
Heero: (outloud) ONE! ATTTTACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
They all jump up and start throwing food at the girls. Duo and Wufei laugh.  
  
Wufei: "Hah! Justice is served! My honorable mashers have showed that women are weak!"  
Duo: "Oh, you should'a seen the look on your faces!! Hahahaahha...ha?"  
Blue Fire: (Heero Yuy glare) "You little...you're gonna regret that!"  
Morpha: (Insane Quatre giggle) "Ooh, you guys are SO dead...heeheehee..."  
Gundam boys: O.O (gulp)  
Blue Fire: (Grabs the only remaining food, a banana, and holds it like a gun.) "DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (starts chasing the boys and shooting banana pulp at them.)  
Morpha: (breaks down into full out insane Quatre laugh) Get em Blue Fire! They'll never forget this day!!! Heeheeheee...hahahaa...BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Narrator: And so the war was won by an outside force. The element of suprise made for a victory late in the game, and...  
  
Blue Fire: (sets narrator's pants on fire) Shut up. You annoy me.  
  
Narrator: In the year 2000, a revengeful girl set fire to...ah! My PANTS!! HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!! (runs around)  
  
Morpha: That wasn't very nice.  
  
Blue Fire: (shrugs) So? Think, kid, I'm the miko no Heero. I don't DO nice.  
  
Morpha: (rolls eyes) Good thing you're best friends with the miko no Quatre....  
  
Narrator: (wails like a baby)   
  



End file.
